Be My Enemy?
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Poof and Foop haven't seen each other since Spellementary School. Now they've unexpectedly met in High School. Is Foop just using Poof or is there something else?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Me and Quanktumspirit are back at it again with a story! Hope you like this.**

"Good morning all my very dairy students." Mrs. Wittlefeathers says as she brushes along her student's desks. She eyed their belongings and stopped at a certain a certain anti-fairies desk. Her eyes widened, "Foop, what is that?"

She pointed at the sharp arrow that laid on his desk. Foop opened his eyes, drowsily as he turned to the teacher, "Mmh?"

"You answer me with a yes ma'am. I asked what is this object doing on your desk." she fluttered about staring at the cold wooden weapon.

Foop rolled his eyes. "I take evil archery next period."

"Evil?!" the class gasped except for one student who sighed. That student was none other than Poof.

"How did an evil student get into this class?!" a pixie asks to one of the mythical beings beside her. "I thought villains took the dumb classes?"

Foop turned to Her with a cold stare until he heard a boy murmur from the back.

"He's just here because Poof is in this class since that's the only one to keep him in check if he decides to go berserk and go all crazy on us."

Foop growled, the teacher placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from rising. Poof turned in his seat to catch eye of who said it. It was a shrub kid, the ones who stay in a garden to help it grow. The good fairy boy rolled his eyes. He had nothing to do with and Foop had nothing to do with him.

They just unexpectedly ended up in the same classes.

"Class hush the whispers!" Ms. Wittlefeathers shushed. Her attention went back to Foop, "Darling, please put those back in your backpack, they are a distraction to the other students."

"Fine." Foop says stuffing the sharp metal objects into his overcrowded backpack. The stuck out through the material. "Happy now?"

"Don't use that tone with me young fairy." the teacher eyes him before walking to her desk. "Today class you will be turning on light."

"Pssssh," A good witch said, waving her wand in her hand. "That's easy!"

"Without your wands." Ms. Wittlefeather finished. She was soon greeted with gasps and grieving moans from her student's. She eyes them poorly, "C'mon now! You should have learned this last year! What did your teacher teach you?"

"Cmon! Why learn it when we have wands! We can just poof up stuff!" a student cried.

"Yeah!" another agreed.

Ms. Wittlefeather brushed down her hair aggravatingly. "Does anyone know the way!"

"Luceat lux clara." Foop says underneath his breath. Suddenly the lights had shut off then came back on brightly as the morning of day. Ms. Wittlefeather had jumped behind her desk and the other students copied except for one; Poof.

Poof stayed in his desk boredly. He was not amused. This was third grade work! He knew for a fact the Foop wasn't enjoying himself either. The anti-fairy was ready to snap at any given moment.

"You see! I told you we was evil!" a goat child cried cringing behind his desk.

Poof saw a smirk on the anti-fairies face.

"Brilliant!" Ms. Wittlefeathers exclaimed. She rose from her desk with a smile. "Students! That is what real magic is! Without a wand! Finally someone who knows!"

The children looked between one another in stupor. Was she really praising Foop?

"I have a question." Poof rose his hand. "When are finals? And when can I switch classes?"

"You wish to switch classes?" Ms. Wittlefeather asks. "Why? And you certainly cannot! The other classes are full!"

Poof sighed placing his hand back onto his desk. The girl students giggled and fawned over him from a distance

"What are you needing the to switch for?" Foop whispered to the other. They sat right beside each other in the front of the class. The evil one moved closer to hear the boys answer.

Poof moved his hair from his face and looked at Foop with a dull expression, "I don't want to be here."

"Same here." Foop huffed. "At least then I won't have to deal with idiots."

"Easy for you, I live with some." Poof joked.

Foop smiled at that but soon it fell into a frown. "What's gotten into lately? You haven't been acting yourself, I've heard from my father that you skipped your own birthday."

"I've been going through some things." Poof shrugged. "Thinking about a lot of things."

"Oh like what?" Foop asks boredly yet really he was actually interested to hear what his counterpart had been doing for the past months.

"Why you had stopped being so villainous." Poof answered. He didn't mean for it to come out like an insult, it was the truth. He saw Foops eyes wided and that the other was ready to snap, but before Foop could Poof continued, "I mean why had you stopped coming after me?"

Foop leaned back in his chair. "Why would you be thinking about that?"

"Well, last year when you and I attended different middle schools, a lot of things happened." Poof looked at the board to avoid Foops stare.

The antifairy nodded. When he and Poof had went to separate schools it was for the best of the students. In elementary they had caused chaos throughout the year with their fights and childish behavior. Their parents had decided to end their rivalry themselves. Yet that didn't stop Foop from causing trouble at the other school. It had gotten to a point where Foop was no longer allowed in the actual school but an alternative. And that was the end of it. No one had planned for them to meet in high school.

"What happened?" Foop fiddles with the pencil on his desk. It was oddly boring. Too boring to say that the world's greatest evil villain and the greatest hero were in the same room. Too boring indeed.

Poof sighed, "Well, after a few months of middle school you stopped trying to fight me and just last year Goldie broke up with me. I had nothing to do and it seemed as if everything in my life was leaving."

"Wait. Goldie broke up with you?" Foop questions. "Why in bloody hell would she do that?!"

It was hard to imagine that the popular girl of the school would break up with the popular boy of the school. Poof was everything anyone needed. He was a preppy boy, nice and clean just like you would imagine and not to say powerful! Maybe she was just too stuck up to see that?

"She just didn't feel the connection." The boy sighed.

"Oh, well it was nice seeing you again." Foop ends the conversation. He turned in his desk to face the board but someone pulled his desk close to theirs. Foop looked at Poof wildly.

"So," Poof asks, elbow on the desk and head cocked to the side. "How has it been for you? You were locked up for a long time."

"It was actually pretty nice." Foop answers bitterly. "I was alone and had focused on my lessons unlike now with someone bothering me."

"You talked to me first." Poof says. He wasn't at all angry ,more so, amused. He hadn't seen Foop in years and it was beginning to make him feel good to hear the irritation iu the others boy voice. Oh, it had been so long since he had been scolded.

Foop closed his eyes, mentally counting to five, and reopened them to see Poofs smile. It made him angrier. Seeing Poof after all these years reminded him of how much hate he had for the boy. Why couldn't Poof end this on civil terms? Matter in fact, why did Foop have to go snooping in the boys business? Why?! Foop tried scooting his chair back over but the teacher stood in front of the boys with a smile.

"Looks like you've found your partners for the year!" She smiled joyously.

Foop turned to see everyone scooted next to each other in partners. His eyes widened. He hadn't heard a word she had said when he and Poof were talking….that dirty bastard! He made them partners! For the whole year! That's why he scooted their chairs! That goody two shoes fairy!

The so called goody two shoes fairy giggled seeing Foops expression. It was priceless. Poof had been listening to the teacher and to Foop so he had decided why not! He heard the girls sad awws as he pulled Foops desk to his.

"Alright children! Please take out your journals and prepare to take notes!" Ms. Wittlefeather flew elegantly around the room. "Hurry little ones!"

Foop muttered underneath his breath about Poof and took out his journals. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked at Poof. The boy was smiling and handing him a pen and notebook.

"I don't need it." Foop rolled his eyes. "I have my own."

Poof shrugged, "Okay but-"

"Foop, no notebooks with graffiti of any sort!" Ms. Wittlefeather says placing her hand on her hip,hovering over the anti-fairy with a look of displeasure towards his skull printed notebook. "Share with Poof."

Foop groaned. Poof on the other hand had a smirk the size of Texas on his face. He pulled out his notebook and began to take the notes the teacher had poofed on the board.

"Tell me," Foop says whispering to Poof. "Fairy World High School always this way?"

"Yep." Poof nodded not looking at the other.

Foop sighed. "At least my next class is on the evil side."

"So is mine." Poof muttered. The silence from the other told him that Foop was in shock so he steadied, "The History and Philosophy of Evil."

"Why?!" Foop bursted. "That's my class! Why are you taking it?!"

"Because," Poof smugly shrugged, "It was a choice of electives and I want to learn why evil started. Best to know the enemy. No one would ever think to take a class with a villain if they were the hero. They would be taking every hero dubbed class and not for once think to learn anything about why the enemy may have become the enemy. It's simple."

"Your kidding right?" Foop chuckled delightfully. "I bet you just came up with that on the spot. The real reason you're taking it is so you can be with me right? I bet you even got your schedule changed last minute just so you could see me!"

Foop was whirling with emotions. Poof wanted to learn about the enemy? What did that mean?! Why had Foop not think of an idea like that?! Why didn't he take a hero class? He had tried to cover up his discomfort with a joke but what came next was even more shocking.

Poof turned to him, "And if I did?"

"Did what?" Foop asks wiping a stray tear from laughing so hard.

"Switched my classes." Poof answers with all seriousness. "Just so I could see you again. What if I did that."

The anti-fairy blinked. "Why would you want to see me?"

The bell had rung. All the students jumped from their seats and ran out of the door. Poof had gotten up and packed his things. Foop wondered why the boy hadn't left yet. As he started he noticed something.

Poof not only had purple hair but pink as well, pink actually being the dominant colour. The lighting in the classroom when he was sitting didn't show it until he had stood up to the light that shone brightly on his face. His eyes were the darkest purple Foop had ever seen. The boy wore a blue sweater (which was odd since Foop was so used to seeing him in purple) and a white school shirt with the appropriate black slacks and dress shoes the school approves. He looked preppy. Just as he should.

"You should cut your hair." Foop says staring at the boy. It was the first thing that had come to mind looking at the long strands of pink and purplish hair that fell to the boy's shoulders. He now knew why girls found the boy attractive.

Poof grabbed a few locks and looked at it, "You think so?"

"Definitely." Foop nods. "It's too long for my liking. And why are you standing here? Go to your next class."

"I'm waiting on you." Poof states crossing his arms. "Hurry up or we're gonna be late on the first day."

"Why are you waiting on me?"

Poof looked at his watched. "Cmon, we have only five minutes between bells."

"Just poof us out of here, Poof." Foop emphasized on his name

Poof glares at him, "You know that's against the rules."

"And I know you like bending them." Foop smirks. "C'mon. Bend one little rule, for me?"

Poof turned to see where Ms. Wittlefeather was, she had been standing outside the door guiding the lost kids to their classes. He turned back to Foop who stood up with a smile.

The fairy grabbed Foops hand. "Ready?"

Foop grabbed his belongings. "Yep."

In a poof, circulated with fairy dust and magic, they were gone and into the hall of the evil side. Poof shivered feeling the cold air and so much evil in one place while Foop breathed it in and felt whole.

"Doesn't it feel good to be bad?" He breathed out. He could see Poof's dislike of the place and smiled. "What can't take it?"

Foop couldn't help but notice that Poof had kept his roundness around his gut and chubbiness everywhere else. Clearly it added to the boys adorableness and made Them, Foop wonder if Wanda was a good cook. Someone had to be cooking to get Poof round, nothing wrong with that.

"What do we have here?" A low nasally voice said. Both boys turned their head toward the sound to see a pale, redhead boy, with dark circles under his eyes and a black cape around his shoulders.

Foop looked annoyed. "Ugh, what do you want Monty?"

Poor didn't say a word. He was more curious to hear about what these two had to say each other. He had no idea who this 'Monty' guy is, but clearly Foop didn't like him.

The fairy boy watched with a smile towards Foop's angry face. It had been so long to see and hear Foops little tantrums. And Foop had changed a great deal in his appearance. No longer did he had that stupid evil mustache, now his face is open and more clear. His hair was jet black, spiky, and short too. Poof wished at that moment to touch his hair, to see if it would poke him. He had to resist the urge when Foop turned to him and grabbed his hand, angrily dragging him to class.

Whatever Monty and Foop were arguing about Poof would definitely find out later on. It was a Fairys speciality to be curious.

"I just cannot stand Monty!" Foop cursed lowly. "He thinks he is everything because his great grandfather is Dracula! What a snob!"

"Yeah." Poof agreed unconsciously. He was more focused on how cold Foops hands were on his. "Dude, you are super cold."

"Mmh? Oh yeah, it's a part of being evil." Foop rolls his eyes. "Which door is our class?"

"Wait, take my my jacket." Poof stops them and digs in his backpack. He found what he was looking for and tossed it to Foop.

The anti-fairy looked down at the fabric he had caught in his hands. It wasn't just a jacket. It was a varsity football jacket. His eyes went to Poof. He had no idea that the goody goody fairy boy could play such a vulgar sport. Poof didn't even look the type!

"What's wrong? Too big?" Poof asks.

That was another thing. It was triple Foops size. Foop had a small non curvy waist that was mainly rectangular. No curves or fat just straight skinny with nice shoulder bones at least. That gave him that dominate sort of look, and he was tall which added to the effect.

"I don't think I can wear this plus I'm perfectly fine with being cold." Foop pushed the jacket into the other boys arms. "Here."

Poof took the jacket. "Are you sure? You can always wear it."

"Nope." Foop answers sourly. "Stop treating me as of I'm your kid. We are enemies remember?"

"We are?" Poof asks excitedly. He had missed being Foops nemesis. The adventures and messes he would have to clean was worth the excitement.

Foop raised a brow, "Why...yes?"

"Good!" Poof smiled brightly. "I'll defeat you later on, Kay?"

"Alright-wait a second! I will not be defeated!" Foop yelled. "Who do you think you are?"

"The guy who defeated you." Poof said smugly as he walked into the classroom. "Oh," he stopped mid into the door. "You're late."

"What are you-"

Just as Poof entered the class, the bell had rung, leaving Foop outside the doors. Being a magical school, the doors shut on their own and would not open unless the teacher said a spell.

Before he could knock he heard a voice, "You are late! Go to the principal office!"

He bowed his head. "I will get you fairy boy."

The anti-fairy walked along the school while plotting to get his 'revenge' on the boy. He felt a familiar feeling in his gut. A nice, comforting feeling and excitement. It felt good to be back.

 **A/N: Remember to review, fave or follow! Lovies~**


	2. This is Evil

Chapter 02 This is evil

Foop poofed himself as quickly as he could to the Head boss's office. Jordan Von Strangle.

Foop knocked on the door, the door opened and Foop flew inside. Jordan seemed to be writing something on a piece of paper, Foop only saw the word Poof, but he also saw his photo in the left hand corner of the document.

'What is that about?' Foop shook the thought from his head and decided to get Jordan's attention.

"cough... um Sir Strangle?" Foop asked.

Jordan looked up. "Ah hello Foop. I take it you got distracted by a simple discussion with somebody and now need an apologetic letter from me so you don't lose your School study?"

Foop nodded his head, "Yes sir."

"Ok... what classes are you taking and which one were you late for?" Jordan asked as he opened Foops file and got a silver document out.

"I'm taking Magic 101,The History and Philosophy of Evil, and Sports flying directionally." Foop said. "And I was distracted as I was going to my Evil class."

Jordan grinned, "You do know I am the teacher in the Sports flying directionally? Why would a puny shrimp like you want to do sports?"

"Easy Jordan, so I can grow stronger more willed and let my temper out faster then you can. Plus a bit of exercise is good for the body." Foop explained.

"Very true Foop. Ok here is your pass. And hurry back to class. Don't let the simplest things distract you." Jordan advised him.

Foop nodded his head. He then flew at full speed back to his Evil 101 class. As he finally arrived at the door he was already 3 minuets late.

Foop breath in and out before knocking sharply against the door.

There was a short silence, as if death itself just entered the room.

Then Foop heard a ice cold voice call out, "Come in... Foop."

Foop felt his own heart almost stop, that was death itself. Foop swallowed hard as he entered. Without looking at the rest of the class Foop flew up to the teachers desk and handed him his pass note.

Indeed on the sign it said: Mr Tod Death. Foop then stood at the side of him waiting for Mr Death to give him the right to sit down.

Foop quickly scanned threw the students faces, almost everybody was an Anti-Fairy, Anti-Goldie, Anti-Binky, Anti-William and many others, some Pixies were here as well. And the only student, sitting in the 3rd row to the middle was... Poof a Fairy. His rival.

Foop couldn't understand why Poof would be taking: Evil 101. Didn't he want to be a Godparent like his stupid parents? What has the evil class got to do with being a Godparent?

Mr Death read his note and looked over to Foop. "Very good job Foop. You got the pass note. I'll add it to your file. Now take the last book 'The black death and other History horrors' and sit down. Open to chapter one and read that paragraph. After 20 minuets start writing a document about it, about 2 A4 pages should do."

Foop nodded his head and grabbed the book. He flew to his seat, opened the page and started reading,... this book was actually better then any horror childhood story his mother has ever told him.

Foop's eyes were almost beaming about the countless people who were murdered, strangled, killed and many other gruesome things.

As he was done reading he picked the most vicious man ever: Vlademir the III. And his document came together very quickly, as well as a side note page.

After 5 minuets the class was over. Mr Death stood up.

"Ok class. Now I want two students to come to the front and read out what they have written. Those two being Poof Fairywrinkle Cosma and Foop Anti-Fairywrinkle Anti-Cosma." Mr Death said.

Foop growled. He did have his document together, but he didn't feel confident in reading it out and having Poof blame him again.

Poof however flew forward and stood straight as an arrow. Foop gritted his teeth together.

"Ok now Poof you start, who have you picked?" Mr Death asked.

"I chose Countess Elizabeth Bathory..." Poof said, but then seeing as all the evil children were staring at Poof, he lost his courage and froze in the spot.

Mr Death shook his head, "Not good, you didn't bother reading the documents at all, let's see if Foop has done a better job."

Foop grinned, "I chose Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia. Born in 1431 and he died between 1476 and 1477, he was a member of the House of Draculesti. He was a three-time Voivode of Wallachia, ruling mainly from 1456 to 1462, the period of the incipient Ottoman conquest of the Balkans. His father, Vlad II Dracul, was a member of the Order of the Dragon, which was founded to protect Christianity in Eastern Europe. As the cognomen "The Impaler" suggests, his practice of impaling his enemies is part of his historical reputation. During his lifetime, his reputation for excessive cruelty spread abroad, to Germany and elsewhere in Europe. The name of the vampire Count Dracula in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula was inspired by Vlad's patronymic and reputation." Foop said finishing his speech.

"Very very good. See class? The evil goes straight for the kill, like Foop did with giving his speech. The good, on this side Poof. Only gave the title and then waited for the permission form the teacher to continue reading. Foop you got the A for today and Poof an F. If you want to be a villain you have to give it your best. No rules, no regulations, no stopping. Alright Poof?" Mr Death advised.

Poof nodded and took note of that. Something about this class was giving Poof the creaps. Maybe that he was the only Fairy actualy interested in studying the enemie and not just being a hero? Poof and Foop were then asked to be seated again. After that incident Mr Death wanted to discuss somethig else.

But then one Pixi raised his hand, "Is there some sort of motto that we Villains have?"

Mr Death seemed to be smiling so coldly that all the students were getting nervouse about it.

He nodded his head slowly. He picked up a chalk, walked slowly up to the board and then started writing the Villain motto down.

'Conquer, Create, Cheat and Crush. Or also known as the 4 Cruel C's.' Stood on the board.

The students were grinning and wrote that phrase off on the first page of their excercise book. Foop thought the motto was very well fitting for this class.

"So class, the 4 evil C's are one basis motto of being a villain. It is basicly the evil ABC, only as CCCC. The first C stands for Conquer: A villain has to conquer over the area he wishes to change or rule. The second C stands for Create: he or she has to creat either a plan or a discussion and plausible reasons why he or she should be the ruler over the captured nation, the third C stands for Cheat is if somebody wants to challenge your rule, put then everything into motion to keep you on top and those chalengers in second place, and the fourth C stands for Crush, crush the people who refuse to listen to your plans and ideas. You then crush their worthless bodies to dust. In any given way. The most evilest of people as you know have followed these simple C's and have been very successful. After working over the 4 C's then comes the SOP. Stay on top. Don't let anybody throw you off your throne. Do whatever it takes, even change peoples minds about things on a daily basis or change the area to keep your subjects loyal to you. If you drive your conquered away from your area then nobody is there to do your bidding. You yourself as a villain have to change daily to keep the people loyal to you." Mr Death explained.

The students wrote both phrases down and nodded. It sounded reasonable. Then they each were handed a book about some of the cruelest rulers and started reading the 3rd chapter.

Mr Death scanned the students as they were deep in the cruesome cruel world of literacy. Out of every student in the class, Mr Death felt a normal evil vibe... except for Foop. He was more then evil. Mr Death was scared a bit that Foop could snap and turn everybody into a stuffed toy.

He rememberes as Foop was born that he had turned Anti-Fairy world once into 'Care world' and Fairy world had their magic and colours drained. But today something must be really off, Foop was to calm to be the same young boy who was evil to the cour. Mr Death had to get to the bottom of it.

After having the students finish they packed up and flew out of the classroom. But Mr Death held Foop down as the others left for lunch.

"Go on ahead students, I have a bit to discuss with Foop." Mr Death said.

All the students nodded their heads and quickly left. Foop looked at his teacher before heading back to his desk. Mr Death sat in a desk next to Foop and focused on him.

Foop looked around and then back to his teacher, "Is everything ok? I did what you asked us to do. And I haven't planned anything evil."

"I know Foop... it is just... as I first met you, back as you adopted Anti-Sparky and the other evil animals... you were ruthless and a grand planner. You made the perfect evil plan to switch all the animals and I was even scared of your plan. But today... I don't know. You seemed to be in a bad mood, yet nobody has felt the wrath from you yet. What caused you to change?" Mr Death asked him.

Foop sighed, he sat down and shook his head, "This school is changing me Mr Death. And not in a good way. Back in Nursery, me and Poof were the worst of enemies. We would drive each other round the bend... then I got to a different Primary school and High school learning about more evil and civilianship, ... but here Poof is driving me nuts and I am biting on chalk not to snap his stupid head off. Only recently in our first lesson about magic did he prank me by having me locked out of one of our classes. That's why I was late. And as he told me he took the villain classes as well I just want to run. I can't have one hour peace and quiet without that pink haired freak pearing over my shoulder or trying to talk to me."

Mr Death nodded his head, "M... Maybe Foop, you should take this as your advantage."

"Hu? What do you mean?" Foop asked.

"Well... if Poof is in all your classes as well... then maybe you could study him. Study Poof as much as he is studying you. Learn the hero's side inside out. The more you know of your opposite, the easier it would be to overpower him. Or even better... be his friend. Oh what for a perfect plan Foop." Mr Death said clapping like a child at Christmas.

Foop still looked at Mr Death confused, he shook his head.

"Foop, learn Poof. Win his trust, and then when the time is right and you have him weak, finish him of for good. Then you are the star pupil." Mr Death explained.

Foop started putting the pieces together. And an evil glint shot threw his eyes. Foop nodded, shook Mr Deaths skeleton hand and then flew out of the class room.

'Perfect idea.' Was Foop's last thought as he flew to the lunch room. It was lunch time and Foop was hungry.

As Foop reached the room he got himself a apple, some orange juice and a ham sandwich. Foop then scanned the lunch room. Not many people liked him, maybe Poof, but that was besides the point. After the humiliation in both classes Foop was not in the mood to talk to him at all.

At one table he spotted one of his oldest friends. It was a Anti-Fairy girl. She has long black hair, red eyes, wearing a midnight black dress and was currently eating a octopuss stew and some water whiles holding the tentacles to her meal down.

Foop's face flushed a bit pink. It was Anti-Goldie Anti-Silver Anti-Starling Anti-Goldenglow. His ex-girlfriend. You see as Poof meet and got together with Goldie, after the humiliating defeat losing his first crush to his rival Foop had wondered who Goldies counterpart was. After having a 2 week argument with Jordan he got the right for Anti-Goldie to attend the same school. And after school she just dissapeared from his life, until now here at the Magical High school.

They both quickly became friends and even close friends. But as they once tried their first kiss and hug... it just didn't fit. So they agreed to just stay close friends, with no benefits. And that's how Foop liked it. A bit similare to Poof and Goldies relationship. Only difference is that Goldie vanished, but Anti-Goldie was still here.

Foop quickly approached her table, "Why no night star has ever shone as bright as the day I first lay eyes on you fair lady."

"Charming Foop." Anti-Goldie said as she got her knive out of the tentacle again, "You were never good at flirting with people. But it it good to see you again."

Anti-Goldie quickly bitt two tentacles at the same time before swallowing her meal down. Foop rolled his eyes. Anti-Goldie was never one to accept simple flirt attacks, she wanted a man out for the kill instantly, and not be a sweet talker.

"And yes Foop you may sit at my table and have your lunch with me. How are your classes anyway?" Anti-Goldie asked as she had another tentacle stabbed.

Foop's mood started crashing again, "Well, I'm enjoying my classes. But now I've got Mr Cosma, well Poof as my class team partner for one year. He distracted me from class and moved our tables together."

Anti-Goldie nodded her head, "Sounds like something he would do. Every Fairy is just out to humiliate us Anti-Fairies."

"I couldn't agree more. And how have you been?" Foop asked trying to get Poof out of his head.

"I'm fine. Working towards my degree as a 'Mass destructor of make up and fashion'. I've created three black and blue dresses for a ball and ten different mixtures as make-up traps. If someone would put my make-up on it turnes them even uglier then they are before. And with the dresses they will chocke the 'Fair lady' who wears them." Anti-Goldie said with an evil laughter following.

Foop chuckled and nodded his head, "I take it you still are out to burn Fairy world soon?"

Anti-Goldie smiled, "Indeed Foop. I will not let those goodie goodie counterparts ruin our perfect view of a Dystopia. They will tremble with fear of ever locking us Anti-Fairies away."

"Indeed. But as you know we Anti-Fairy teenagers aren't alowed to do anything bad until we reach maternal age. In 1000 years time." Foop said as he bit into his meal as well.

Anti-Goldie drank from her cauldren and nodded her head. She remembers the first massive destruction her father Anti-Juandissimo and her mother Anti-Blonda told her about.

Foop at the age of 5 minuets has drained the magic from Anti-Fairy world, turned Anti-Fairy world into care world, and drained the colour from Fairy world. He was such a bad boy that Anti-Goldie looked up to him for inspiration.

"That is true Foop. Until we reach that end just compleat the High school education, and try and not get expelled or even arested for a murder. Focus on your lessons." Anti-Goldie said.

As Anti-Goldie and Foop were continuing to discuss, they didn't notice two people spotting them. Those two being Goldie and Poof. Poof carried both trays and pulled Goldie with him to the table.

Goldie pulled back, "Poof don't please. I am in no mood to argue with Anti-Goldie about who's the hottest Fairy model in this century."

"Nonsence Goldie, plus I could have them both thrown out of school faster then they could graduate. Come there is nothing to fear." Poof said full of confidence.

Goldie still shook in her shoes, but since the rest of the lunch room was full they had no choice. Poof cough stopping Anti-Goldie and Foop's discussion. The two Anti-Fairies looked up and spotted their counterparts.

Anti-Goldie just blinking and Foop banged his head on the table.

"Hi Foop and you must be Anti-Goldie. Nice to meet you." Poof said shaking Anti-Golies hand.

Anti-Goldie blinked a bit and looked to Foop. Foop at the moment fished his magic book from his bag and burrying his face behind the pages.

Anti-Goldie knew by that, that her friend didn't want them here, or was going to help get ride of them.

"Um... yes I'm Anti-Godlie. Foop's 'friend'. You must be Poof. Foop told me you pranked him in Chemistry class." Anti-Goldie said.

Poof nodded as he sat next to his counterpart, leaving Goldie a chair next to Anti-Goldie.

Poof smiled pulling Foop's book down, "I sure did. HE got locked in the class room. You should have seen his face."

"Hahaha." Foop said drylie as he focused on his meal.

"So Anti-Goldie are you friends with Foop too?" Poof asked the Anti-Fairy girl.

Anti-Goldie blinked, "Too? And yes we are 'friends'. Let me guess you are friends with Foop as well. Aww, see Foop I told you you two would be together one day."

Foop just banged his head on the table, Goldie blinked and looked to Foop and then back to Poof and Poof was bursting with laughter.

"When did you come up with that assumpion Anti-Goldie?" Goldie asked, whiles holding Poof's hand down so he won't fall of the chair.

Anti-Goldie grinned, "Well... back in Middle school as Foop was in a reform program I was sent to the same school. We worked together on all the projects and agreed to be friends. Since then we haven't been appart. But we are just good friends. We are not even each others type."

"Ah I see." Poof said whiles chuckling some more. "So you both are 'friends-with-no-benefits'."

Goldie chuckled, "The same with me and Poof."

"Charming," Foop said whiles finishing his dish.

As quick as he could Foop packed up and shot out of the canteen. Anti-Goldie blinked as her friend vanished. Poof and Goldie were eating their lunch and discussing thier classes together. Ignoring the fact that Foop was gone.

With Foop

Foop flew as fast as he could to the toilets, he checked his pocket watch and read that he had another 5 minuets before the next class. The one where Poof was going to be in it. Gah.

Foop flew to the toilet and finished his job quickly. After empying his bowlers he flushed the toilet, flew to the sink and washed his hands. Then Foop stared at his reflection.

His purple eyes were almost red out of tears, his face was glowing a dark black aura. And his suit was all still clean and neat. What was facing Foop was a handsome young man. But on the inside he felt like he was ugly.

His emotions were still on a rollercoaster, and he couldn't calm down. Foop checked his watch again, 4 minuets.

'What am I going to do with Poof. If he says is true and he is in all my classes then I won't find a minuets peace to plot against him.' Foop thought.

But then another thought passed threw his mind. 'Wait a sec, if what Poof says is true, and he want's to study the enemies side. Make them weaker against the hero. Then maybe I should study the hero in return. I know all the classes are full as Mrs Wittlefeather has said, but Poof is in all my classes. SO I just have to watch him and learn form his sucesses and mistakes.'

Foop nodded, as he felt ready the bell rang. Time for sports. Foop flew from the bathroom directly to the sports hall. Wondering what the teacher has planed for them to do today.

'And don't forget Poof.' His mind added.

Foop just bit his toung and flew to the sports hall, where he meet up with the other students, and Poof. Foop gritted his teeth as all 20 students, pixies, Fairies, Anti-Fairies and Spirits were leat into the changing rooms. The boys on the left and the girls on the right room. They were about 50/50 on boys and girls... only there were two more boys tipping the balance a bit.

Foop hopped that this won't have a negative affect as he changed into his sporting gear. All the students flew to the sports hall and waited for thier sports teacher to arrive.

 **Blackblizzard: Oh my gawd. Quanktum is being awesome! Praise this awesome! I loved this entire chapter! Squealed in my seat! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Remember to Review, Fave, or Follow! Lovies~**


	3. This is Good

Chapter 03: This is Good.

As anyone could tell, Sports were not Foop's ideal type of hobby. Back in the day, sure, he would have loved to kick a few kids around and throw them in a goal, but that was in childhood. Now he was faced with a million teens; good and evil, that might as well kill each other on the playing field.

"Hey Poof!" a stocky jock teen that looked like a bull on steroids. Wait, he was a bull. A purple bull with a varsity jacket, ear piercings, and a cocky smile.

Foop turned to see Poof, who had been right behind him, scamper over to the group of douches. Some of them were even pixies and sorcerers that were 'chilling' together. The anti-fairy took a gulp when he remembered that Poof was on the football team. He must have had a million of friends.

The locker room was crowded, and thank magic that no one had to change in front of one another. People could just poof their clothes on and keep kicking except for maybe the leprechauns and toads.

When Foop was midway to the exit after changing into his PE clothes, someone almost tripped him making him stumble and _almost_ hitting face first into the exit door. When he regained himself, all eyes were on him. Looking around, he saw that the odds of evil boys were less than the good.

At least 16 of the boy students were good, and left only six students bad. Foop could tell be the way they dressed themselves, good always dressed to impress and even with their uniforms they had to. Most would add a button or evens write some pledge of goodness on their shirts. The evil, however, didn't care for their uniform and often wore it baggy and untucked. At this school, it quite easy to see who is who.

Now, everyone is still staring Foop. The anti-fairy searched for the one that had tripped him but a certain _Fairy_ got to him first.

"What are you doing?"

Quickly Foop turned his head to the menacing soft voice of Poof who at the moment was scolding a leprechaun that was the size of semi large dog.

"You just can't go and trip whoever you like!" Poof crossed his arms. "You're supposed to be good for goodness sake! That kind of behavior to an evil student is uncalled for."

Foop felt heat rise to his face. He had never felt so embarrassed and angry at the same time. Everyone had turned their attention to Poof but Foop could feel the eyes of the 5 evil students looking at him with disgust. Any person that was evil didn't need a goody two shoes like Poof to defend him. Evil attacks.

"I can handle him myself." Foop broke out of his state of confusion and embarrassment. "Thanks but no thanks, I'm evil and I don't need you fighting my battles."

"Yeah Poof," a large jock boy said flipping his golden hair. Foop winced as glitter dazzled off the golden locks, that was definitely Aphrodite's son. "Why are _you_ helping him?"

Poof rolled his eyes, "You should know that answer."

"Hmm?" the jock boy erupted a laugh causing everyone to jolt. Foop stared incredulously before shaking his head and was going to snap of the leprechaun but he had scampered off. "Oh Mr. Cosma you are funny."

Foop, who was beyond pissed at this point, hurried out of the locker room into the Sports hall. He wasn't alone. There were a few girl students already primped and ready, oh and of course Poof standing right behind him with a jaded expression.

"What do you want?" Foop groaned knowing that the fairy boy was burning holes in the back of his head. "Spit it out already."

"Are you going to do something bad?" Poof asks walking in front of the boy. "What are you planning? Don't even think about doing it while I'm here."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Foop rolled his eyes.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Poof growled. "Look Foop, I don't need you causing trouble at the school-"

"You say that like I tripped myself!" Foop glared at him. "I haven't done anything evil but it seems like the _good_ students can't keep their hands to themselves."

Poof blinked before realizing what the anti fairy meant, "Look I'm sorry for getting you late to class, and making you feel weird at lunch, and ya know, taking all your classes."

"Look can you please leave me alone?" Foop turned away. There were a couple of stares from other students. "People think it's even weird that you talk to me."

"Are you actually saying please?" Poof smiled. "Dang what did alternative school do to you? Where's the Big, Bad Foop? Evil Villain of the Century? Huh? Where is he?"

Foop wanted to cast a frog spell on the boy. He eased himself and turned back to the boy with a smile. It was time to use some of Mr. Tod Death advice. He whispers, "Hiding."

"What?" Poof asks getting closer. "What did you say?"

"Hes hiding somewhere in the corner of my heart." Foop shrugged. "I always felt bad for him. Having to hide rather than show his true colors...always being pressured by people. All he wanted was some peace and quiet and maybe he wouldn't be the way he is...but now he can't even get it...but he doesn't want to be lonely either."

Poof felt his face heat up at the confession. He never thought that Foop would want anything and was he asking for what Poof thinks he was asking for?

"He just wants a friend." Foop dramatically turns away. "But all he got was a fairy boy that was sent to 'keep an eye on him'."

"Woah! That's so not true!" Poof shook his head. "I really like you Foop! I didn't come here for that! I'd love to be your friend!"

"Oh yes. You of all people would." The anti-fairy says. "Go back with jocks that's where you belong."

"Foop…"

The doors to sports hall opened and trumpets from who knows where began to play. And in came Jorgan Von Strangle. Everyone shuddered except for the football players.

"Jorgan." Foop muttered.

"Von Strangle." Poof added crossing his arms.

"Alright all you puny weak sad excuses for magical creatures! Listen up! This is not an easy class and it's not going to be easy!" he growled. With flick of his wand, the good team was separated from the bad. The good on left, the bad on the right. "You play for you life here! In every game we have it is life or death!"

There was a tugging at Jorgan's gym shorts making him look down at the tiny fairy man, "What do you want Pinky!?"

The fairy flew beside the man's ear and whispered something that the students couldn't hear. When he pulled away Jorgan had a look of disappointment.

"Due to school regulations." he drawled and rolled his eyes. "We can't fight to the death. Or do anything that can cause harm to a student emotionally! Bleh!"

"Good morrow Foop." spoke Monty.

He and Foop had been poofed right beside each other. What a coincidence! Enemy next to enemy! But wait, there on the same team! What could go wrong, as Timmy Turner once said.

"Monty." Foop growled.

"Oh don't get that tone with me silly." Monty says waving it off as if it were nothing to have the world's best supervillain growling at him. "It seems that we are outnumbered. And I don't like being out numbered."

Foop looked around his team. Two necromancers, a vampire (Monty), a pixie, and finally himself, a fairy. He looked over to the good side their team consisted of good jocks, a fairy, and other good titled creatures. Oh, this did not look good at all. Ha! Get it?! This did not look 'good' at all!

The anti-fairy shoved the thoughts away from his mind and continued to stare at the other team. This was going to be easy all he had to do was say a little spell-

"We can't use magic." Monty says as if he read the anti fairies mind. "Jorgan Von Nutcase will strangle us if we do. This is all about physical fights."

Foop let his mouth hang, "W-what?!"

"You heard me." Monty snapped bitterly. "I just got my fangs sharpened and here we are about to get out teeth knocked out! What a world we live in!"

"A **good** one I suppose." Foop says turning to the boys on his team. "Ok,cap how many of us are actually good at sports?"

No one raised their hands.

Foop internally groaned. They were about to get their assets handed to them. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked over to see Monty blushing.

"Foop…" the vampire boy says looking away. "If...if we don't make it out of here...I just want you to know that…"

Foop suddenly felt his body and heart stop. Just where was Monty going with this!?

"I want you to know that…" Montys blush erased. "You are the saddest excuse for an evil villain in the History of Villainy."

Wait. What?!

Before he could reply, Monty ducked from an incoming ball. Foop had little time to react before a swarm of dodge balls came right at him. Quickly, he jumped out of the way and onto the sidelines where Monty was standing.

"You bastard!" Foop shouted. "You were just going to let me get hit?!"

"It was the most evil thing to do!" Monty defended. "You would do the same for me!"

"No I wouldn't have!" Foop lied. He looked out the window to see if lightening were to strike him for it.

"And now youre lying!" Monty pointed at him as more dodge balls came flying their way. "The most evil and cruelest thing to do!"

On the other side of the sports hall, the good students were having the time of their lives. They had just knocked out the two necromancers and the pixie, so all they had were two baddies left.

"Hey Poof!" the golden haired boy from early called. "You haven't thrown a ball yet!"

True, Poof hadn't and he didn't want to. He looked over to the villain side and felt his stomach lurch. He didn't want to fight those who weren't fighting and back and who were outnumbered! It wasn't right!

"Jorgan!" Poof yelled throwing down his ball.

The giant fairy looked away from his grading chart to look at the boy. "What is it pudgy?"

Poof ignored the name calling and stepped forward to the man. "They have less people than we do! It's not fair!"

"My rules are fair." Jorgan says looking back to his grading chart. "Go back to playing or you will get an F."

"Jorgan! My team is literally beating them up! You have to stop it!" Poof says looking back to the game. Foop was able to dodge with grace and reluctantly so was that Monty guy. However by how fast those dodge balls were coming, Poof was sure they would be hit soon. "Make the game equal!"

Jorgan placed his grading chart down and looked at the pudgy fairy, "This game is not about how many is on a team, it's about winning. Just because their team is smaller doesn't mean they can't win."

"But-"

"Go. Play." was Jorgans last warning.

Poof walked away sourly. He knew exactly what Jorgan meant, it didn't matter how many was on the team,no, it mattered _who_ was the team. This was good vs evil not student vs student. Why couldn't they share teams just once and not make it about some grudge match?

"See!" Jorgan called out to everyone. The game momentarily stopped, all of the goods eyes were on the teacher. "Look at the Evil side. They lack friendship and teamwork unlike the Good side which has all the qualities of winning! Learn that lesson boys! It comes in handy for life!"

The game started again with only Monty and Foop on the Evil side. Poof felt rage bubble in his stomach seeing Foop afraid. What gave Jorgan the right to split them up?

"Hey guys!" the leprechaun boy says holding a dodge ball above his head. "Let me get these last two!"

As soon as he was about to launch the ball, a hand reached out and snatched it from his grip.

"Poof! What are you doing man?" said The golden haired boy. Poof eyes him angrily before walking off to the other side. The guy jaws droppped. "Yo! Poof where you going man!? Our side is over here!"

"I know." Poof says steadily walking over the line separating the two. "I'm joining this team."

"Are you kidding me!?" one of the good sorcerers say. "Dude your like the best on our team!"

"We can't lose you to the dark side!" the leprechaun whines.

Poof says nothing but drops the ball and holds up his hands. Slowly he moved backwards toward Monty and Foop. He smirked, "Give me all you got!"

Monty and Foop looked at one another thinking the exact same thing- Poof had officially lost his mind. Both quickly made a run for the opposite side of the gym where they couldn't get pumbled by dodge balls.

The members of the good team shrugged and hesitated before they made a move to hit Poof. Finally after a few nods and glances they made their strike.

Poof was able to dogde and in the midst of the fires he grabbed a ball and threw it across the room first hitting the leprechaun and having a domino effect as it harshly bounced off one student to another till it hit all fifteen of them.

As soon as they were hit they fell to the floor in agony.

"Now!" Poof says walking over the line to get a dodge ball. "How does that feel? You guys attacked those who didn't retaliate, who were outnumbered by you, and who had no experience in the game! Good is suppose to defend! And help those in need not pulverized them! I hope you all are ashamed of yourselves!"

The good players rose up shamefully and stared at the Evil with sorrowful looks. Now that the Goodest Fairy in the world said it, it was true. The good had been...acting cruel.

"Look." The golden blonde says rubbing his neck and avoiding the eyes of the Evil students. "We're sorry-"

" _ **We**_ don't need an apology." Foop cuts in helping the two necromancers off the floor. "Were evil...we don't get those."

That made the good students flinch. Evil kids never got apologies? What kind of inhuman world did they live in? It made the good feel bad for them.

"We also don't need your help." Foop says pointing a finger at Poof. "Youre not suppose to help us."

"I help everyone." Poof says with a blush scattering across his face that hadn't gone unnoticed by Jorgan. "Even the Evil, even you."

Foop was going to respond but Monty had cut in, "We don't need it." he turned to Foop with a glare. "Not now. Or Ever."

The anti fairy agreed.

"Foop, I…" Poof started but had been interrupted by the sound of Jorgans whistle. He covered his ears just like the rest of the creatures.

"GET DRESSED NOW." He barked through the whistle in his mouth.

The students quickly made their way to the changing rooms to hide and as Poof were going to do the same, a very large fairy hand was placed on his shoulder holding him back.

"Mr. Cosma," Jorgan says angrily. "Go to the guidance council for the Good, Ms. Powers will be waiting on you!"

Sighing, Poof poofed into his regular clothes and grabbed his backpack from the locker room. He noticed that evil and good had separate sides of the locker room too. Unconsciously, he had Foops eyes. The anti fairy had been talking to the other baddies huddled in a small group and caught his eye.

Poof felt a familiar heat rise to his cheeks as he flew out of the building.

 **BlackBlizzard:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to Review, Fave, or Follow! Lovies~


	4. The First Counil Meeting

Chapter 04 The first council meeting

Foop flew from the school building and was still burning with embarrassment. The way Poof always would help him, prank him and then try to defend the evil team at sports?

What is going on in his counterparts head? As far as Foop could tell Poof was the one changing dramatically. Not him. Poof joined the evil, studies the bad guys and is proud of it?

"FOOPIE!" Foop suddenly heard by the gates.

Foop looked up and saw his parents were standing on the other side of the school fence. Watching their only son.

Foop looked around and quickly flew over to his mother and father. Anti-Wanda was dressed in a plain black dress and hugging her son tight as he arrived, and Anti-Cosmo was floating next to his wife hugging his son as well.

"How are you coping Foop? Causing world wide chaos at the High school?" Anti-Cosmo asked with a hint of happiness in his voice.

Poof, who just flew to the playing field as well, spotted Foop by the gate and was watching him.

'Hu? Who is he talking too?' Poof thought and flew over, using a second bush as coverage.

Poof's breath stopped as he saw Foop was talking to his parents. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were both holding a silver ring in their hand which is most likely there to disguise them from Jordan, it seemed to be working.

Lucky though Poof was far enough away to hear their discussion, but not be discovered by them. Poof spotted Foop hanging his head.

"I am not coping at all. Now in sports Poof has defended the evil side from the good creatures and made us look weak. I can't have 5 minuets to myself before he humiliates me." Foop replied back.

Poof swallowed, but didn't move. He saw how Anti-Wanda stroked over Foop's head and gave her son a longing stare.

Despite Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda being the greatest and evillest Anti-Fairies ever, they weren't doing anything bad at the moment, they just wanted to spend time with their only son.

"How are you living at the moment, you are not allowed to return to Anti-Fairy world until 1000 years later and you are fully grown up. That's if you still want to return. We can't keep on sneaking out of Anti-Fairy world to see you again. This is our first meeting in 2 years since the Grand Fairy council stole you from our home." Anti-Cosmo said.

Poof tried not to scream and shake in shame, he was always with his parents, always happy and enjoying life, but Foop wasn't? He is only a kid... um well a teenage kid, but he needs just as much emotional and financial support as anyone does.

Foop's eyes were still stained with tears, "I've managed to find myself a small flat close to the school. There I have to pay the land lord $200 a month for the housing. I am barely scraping by. Up until this lunch time I haven't had anything to eat for 2 days, as the school was still out. I don't have the courage to go shopping, otherwise Jordan von Nutcase will have another reason to lock me away. Can you actually believe it, he forced the good and bad sides to play dodge ball and had us bad guys pummelled to Losserville by balls. None stop were we attacked, until Poof flew over and helped us win the game. It was just me, Monty the Vampires grandson and Poof on the side left."

Anti-Cosmo raised his eye brow, "Poof helped you? What is he planning?"

"I don't know father. But whatever it is... it's hurting. I can't have a second peace from him without the purple haired Fairy bouncing around me." Foop said trying to hold his tears back.

Anti-Wanda however couldn't stand being so far away, she jumped over the fence and embraced her son. More tears fell down the families faces.

Poof decided to make himself noticed, "Hi Foop. Good day Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda."

Foop, Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo stopped and stared at Poof. Anti-Wanda held her son for dear life.

"Leave our Foopie alone Fairy. He isa our baby." Anti-Wanda said as she was crying.

Her crying was so much that Foop and Anti-Cosmo were on the verge of crying as well.

Anti-Cosmo was shaking, "Please Poof. Don't reveal our location. If Jordan catches us out of Anti-Fairy world he'll-"

"RED ALARM JORDAN VON STRANGLE! ANTI-COSMO AND ANTI-WANDA HAVE ESCAPED! WE NEED YOU ON THE SEARCH TEAM!" The 4 suddenly heard.

"Oh shit. We are passed our curfew. Sorry Foop but we have to go now." Anti-Cosmo said as he grabbed Anti-Wanda.

Foop nodded and Poof watched as Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda shot from the gates. But to late.

"NO NEED I'VE FOUND THE TROUBLEMAKERS!" Jordan screamed and jumped over the gate.

With a blast of his wand Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were attacked, before being dragged back. Both Anti-Fairies were shaking with fear.

"Please Jordan, please no. Not in front of our son," Anti-Cosmo begged.

"Oh don't you worry, it won't be in front of your son." Jordan said looking at them mad, "It will be in front of the entire school body. The two worst Anti-Fairies ready for their rounds of torture for breaking rule number 2, escaping from Anti-Fairy world."

Anti-Wanda clutched onto Anti-Cosmo, both Anti-Fairies were filled with fear.

Poof quickly flew up to Jordan, "Jordan please don't. They just wanted to see their son again."

But Jordan ignored Poof, as always. The next two lessons were cancelled as the entire student body was called together.

Poof watched as Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were attacked to electronic collars, dragged into the arena with only their underpants on and then strapped to the floor.

Foop was sitting at the front row with two guards holding him down. Poof saw that Foop's eyes were equally as mad as he felt his anger rise, but also heart break.

"FELLOW STUDENT BODY! HERE ARE TWO OF THE MOST EVILEST ANTI-FAIRIES EVER. THE ANTI-COSMA'S. AND AS THE LAW DECLARES IF A ANTI-FAIRY IS CAUGHT OUT OF THEIR HOME THEY HAVE TO BE PUBLICLY TORTURED!" Jordan said so loud that everybody heard him.

All the student body cheered, the good and bad. Poof however looked over to Foop. Foop just glared at Poof. His anger wasn't becoming any less. Foop looked away and focused on his parents.

A massive bath tub was poofed up. Anti-Wanda was grabbed and launched into the tub, repeatedly like a piece of meat she was forced under water and back out. Barely being able to breath. Anti-Cosmo got a red collar attacked to his neck and a band leading from his heart to the collar, every time Anti-Wanda was hurt Anti-Cosmo received a strong voltage, threw his heart ace of not being able too help the one he loves.

Again Poof heard the student body laughing and cheering. Foop however couldn't move. His eyes were turning darker and darker. His body was shaking as he was forced to hear his parents scream in pain.

'Oh no. Jordan is using physical and emotional torture. Anti-Cosmo is being electrocuted to get a heigh anger voltage in him, his anger is being transferred to Anti-Wanda and because she can't control her temper the drowning is her screaming out his pain, but the water stops her being able to let out the scream, and Foop is feeling the anger and fear his parents are reflecting off them. He is forced to witness his own parents torture, that way his emotions are boiling over to hate Jordan more and more. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda are his only parents. Jordan is trying to get Foop to do something bad so he can kick him out of High school, but without a High school education he won't be able to find a job, or go to college or even University.' Poof worked out.

Carefully Poof stood up, the screaming and shaking pain continued.

"Stop." Poof said softly.

The more Poof was focusing on Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda's screams made his temper spike even higher.

"Stop." Poof said a bit louder, like how he would normally speak.

But again nothing. As suddenly Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop screamed the pain in sink. Poof's eyes were burning with anger, his fury was lit and his body was shaking, not quite thinking, Poof aimed his wand at his throat and screamed so loud that Jordan actually stopped the torture.

"STOP THIS TORTURE JORDAN VON STRANGLE!" Poof screamed out threw the entire cheering, screams and pain shown.

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were dragged next to each other as Anti-Cosmo clutched to his wife desperately. Anti-Wanda was shaking and looking at Anti-Cosmo with fear written across her face.

Everybody turned to Poof. Poof was shaking with fury.

"What is this torture business to you Mr Cosma? Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop are none of your concern!" Jordan snapped at Poof.

Poof started to shake, "Jordan; Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were just here to see Foop. From what I heard they haven't seen him in years. Foop is their only child. How would you feel if your only child was stolen and you were never allowed to see him again, but as you catch a glimpse of him you are then tortured."

The student body turned back to Jordan, Jordan seemed at a lost for words. Here he was bringing justice to the Fairy world and somebody was throwing his war right back at him as if he was some hypocrite.

"Well we all know Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop are 3 of the smartest masterminds in this living century. Combining all 3 minds they could have the entire Fairy world destroyed," Jordan pointed out.

Anti-Cosmo blinked, "What? Jordan we never planned on taking over Fairy world, it is in the Anti-Fairy guide book that a Anti-Fairy isn't allowed to plan anything such big until they reach 1000 year old."

"True, we only wanted to see our son and see how he's doing. Nothing more." Anti-Wanda said as she was shaking.

Anti-Cosmo held his wife in his arms as the two started to cry. Jordan suddenly felt awful. Here he was trying to protect Fairy world from the two evil masterminds when all they were doing is seeing their only child.

"Why didn't you then fill out a requirement form for a temporary visit? Then we could have organised something legally." Jordan asked.

Anti-Cosmo held a death glare, "Oh don't pretend Jordan, we have sent you 20 forms filled out exactly to see Foop, they were all denied With the claim: 'Foop Cosma does not wish to see you two ever again.'"

"What? That is not true," Foop said glaring at Jordan. "I was busy at that time because I was waiting for the confirmation form to send me to Fairy world High school so I could continue with my studying. So I couldn't have used any distraction. I'm sorry that I didn't contact you sooner father, but the High school was the main thing I was focused on the past 2 months."

"It's alright Foop. We understand." Anti-Cosmo said.

Anti-Wanda looked back to Jordan, "Can we please hug Foop one more time before being locked up again?"

Jordan glared, but the nodded, he released Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. Anti-Cosmo mouth a 'thank you'. Then the two troublemakers flew to their son and hugged Foop one more time.

"Stay safe son." Anti-Cosmo said.

Foop nodded, "I will father. And keep yourself and mother safe as well."

The scene was touching for the student body, after the embrace Jordan sent Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda back home.

Foop flew with red eyes to the back of the playing field. Everybody flew away from the scene and mingled a bit with each other. They all had one more lesson before the school day was out.

Poof flew to Foop and touched his shoulder, "Foop... are you ok?"

"Why did you give us away?" Foop asked and looked right back to Poof, "I only wanted to see my parents, and you blew our cover. Now my father and mother are going to be sent to Anti-Fairy world jail for 2 years or longer. All because they didn't have a permissions pass to see me again... Poof please never do that again." Foop said as his eyes were turning red.

Foop grabbed his heart and tried to calm down, he counted down from 100 to 0 and then his temper got the lid back on.

Poof hung his head, he has ruined it again. The bell went for the next lesson and Poof and Foop flew to their next class.

 **BlackBlizzard** : Who else didn't see this coming? I personally just got my world rocked! Thanks Quanktumspirit for another awesome chapter!


	5. Evil Rise

Chapter 05: Evil Rise.

"I just…" Poof couldn't concentrate. He was back at Timmy's house. His heart was heavy and he never felt so out of place in his life.

He always thought of himself as a good fairy, heck, he thought everyone in fairy world were considered good fairies. They were suppose to help kids, grant wishes, and see the better in everyone. That's what he was taught. No one should be mean to another person, unless of course, they were an anti.

Never was he taught to hate the antis, but it was clear they were bad news. Darkness, ugliness, and discomfort are what made a villain anyway. There was discrete line made between the two that no one dared to cross, but now Poof was _willing to_. The antis didn't have to be _bad_ and the fairies didn't have to be _good._

Poor rubbed his head, momentarily wishing that he hadn't met Foop again after all these years. None of this would have happened if that certain anti hadn't reappeared, Poof wouldn't be having these thoughts about crossing to the other side. It was something he _never_ would have done. But…

"I know." Timmy softly says. He placed a hand on the fairys shoulder and gave him a shake. "Did Cosmo and Wanda ever tell you about the time we _**defeated**_ the darkness?"

"A lot of times." Poof blinks raising his head. "What does _your awesomeness_ have to do with my problems?"

Timmy grinned, "We didn't actually defeat it. The darkness just needed a friend, something it never had just because it was a big scary hole."

"Foop has friends." Poof thought sourly. He thought back to Monty and Silver. He especially narrowed his eyes at the thought of the vampire boy Monty. "He doesn't need anyone else."

"Monty?" Timmy blinks. Then a smirk appeared on his face, "It seems _you,_ Goody-two-shoes Poof, doesn't like someone!"

"Well...so." Poof shrugged.

Timmy rolled his eyes and backed off the topic. He didn't need to piss off or confuse the fairy even more than he already was. The adult sighed, "Look, Poof, what I mean is- don't think like the others. Don't let their opinions yours because they may not be right."

Poof nodded, he felt his gut twist. "Is...I don't know if he'll ever talk to me again."

"He will." Timmy nods assuredly. "You are his enemy by the way."

"But what if I don't…" Poof bit his lip, afraid to say the next sentence. "I really like him Timmy."

Timmy gasps when he sees the blush on the boys face. "Oh my god you're gay!"

"What?!" Poof snaps out of his thoughts to look at his god brothers horror.

Timmy got up from his bed, staring at fairy as if he had grown two more heads, "You are aren't you?!"

"Why do you think I'm gay!?" Poof flustered.

"Don't try to hide it!" Timmy accused. "You show all they symptoms of a boy in loved with another boy!"

"And what symptoms are those?" Poof crossed his arms. "You can't just put a label on my sexuality by how I'm acting-"

"Cut the crap." Timmy says finishing the argument before it started for two reasons. One, Poof was smart. Two, Poof knew his way around people. "Just admit it."

The fairy was silent. He looked around uncomfortably and sighed, "Fine, yeah, sure."

It wasn't a hard thing to admit. Most fairies in fairy world were _fruity_ and his parents had the talk with him when he was entering his teens about sexuality. He decided then on that he would like whoever he wanted with no problem of gender. He didn't care what they were as long as he loved them and they loved him just the same.

"So...Foop?" Timmy cautiously. He didn't want to move forward with his accusations. "You like Foop?"

"I never said that."

"You never said that you didn't like him either."

Ah, yes, Timmy Turner. The boy that was known for his witty comebacks and fuck ups over the years. He had grown into a better man after all these years….still having the attitude.

"Why do you think I'm gay again?"

Timmy shook his head, "You already admitted to it, no use in denying it now."

"If Foops the anti of me...He wouldn't be gay...would he?" Poof let the question slide out of his mouth without any thought. As soon as if had escaped, a blush twinkled on his face. "I-I mean...I don't care."

Timmy grinned.

Another thing about Timmy Turner, he was caring and quick to switch attitudes. He loved Poof like he were his real brother and always gave the boy advice. He didn't care of he were gay either since he, himself, was bisexual.

"I don't think so." Timmy cooed. "I remember you _and_ Foop fought over that girl. You liked the girl and so did Foop. Maybe he has the same opinions about his sexuality to yours-"

Poof covered his ears, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! HOW DID WE EVEN GET TO THIS CONVERSATION?! I AM TOO PURE FOR THIS!"

"Fine! Fine!" the boy had a grin on his face. "Just try to mend things with Foop and tell me how it goes."

The fairy boy uncovered his ears, "Alright."

"Oh and Poof," Timmy says looking down at his wrist watch. "I have to get to class...you don't mind..?"

Poof nodded then dug in his pockets for his wand. Before he granted the wish, his purple pink hair bounced in his face.

"Uh, Timmy, how would I look with a haircut?" He asks feeling the soft curls of his hair.

Timmy blinked, "You'd look fine I guess. Why?"

"No reason." Poof muttered.

Before Timmy could ask or accuse, the fairy swished his wand and _poofed_ the boy to college.

Sighing, Poof snapped his fingers and poofed into his bedroom inside Timmy's fish tank. He took a look at his mirror and saw that his hair was getting past his shoulders and down to his back. It curled right at the bottom in beautiful swirls.

"Should I?" he asks as he poofs up a magazine. He looked through this year's latest styles and bit his lip wondering what Foop would like. The anti was the one that gave him the thought in the first place. Poof rubbed a hand through his hair, "I'm going to miss this."

With a puff of smoke and the sounding effects of _poof._ His hair was as short to his ears. He stared at himself for a while then cracked a smile. If he weren't already so handsome, he was now.

"The ladies can't resist." he rolled his eyes. As of he would get _ladies._

***(magically scene change!)***

When Monty had shown up at Foop's home late at night, the anti was sure it was to make fun of him. He was surprised that Monty actually had come with charts, diagrams, and explosives that would probably kill everyone in the entire school. See, Monty had come to help Foop with revenge.

"We can take them all down!" Monty slammed his hand against the coffee table. "All of them! Every single one that laughed or pointed fingers."

"And why are you so adamant about my revenge?" Foop says crossing his arms. He stood in the alcove to the kitchen watching Monty explain from the couch. "What are you getting out of this?"

"Reputation." Monty smirks. "I help you and you help me."

"Let's get together and kill Barney." Foop scrunched his face in disgust.

"With a big shot gun and headshot from you and me! I can say I hate you too!" Monty cackled with delight. "The good ole days! So what do you say Foop?"

The anti looked down, in deep concentration. He soon shook his head, "I...I can't take this offer."

"Why not?" Monty asks standing up. "What are you afraid I'll double cross you?"

Foop snorted. "As if."

"Then why?"

There was silence.

"Oh. _Ooooh."_ A devilish smirk appeared on Monty's face. "That fairy boy, Foop. He's gotten to you hasn't he?"

Monty had walked over and was now staring at the anti. Foop was a few inches taller than the boy and it showed.

"You think just because he _protects_ you and _acts_ like he cares, you have to do the same. You trust him? I know you do. But this is a first class Maleficent story. She trusted someone who she thought was _good_. Learn something Foop, and learn it now; Good isn't Good."

"This doesn't have a thing to do with that fat bastard." Foop growled. He kept his anger well even if he did feel a bit guilty for calling Poof a fat bastard. "I don't want to be seen with the likes of you."

Monty didn't even flinch. "You're a good liar." he sniffs. "But your scent is giving off stress. What are you so worried about?"

"Get away from me, Monty." Foop narrowed his eyes. "You're weak."

"I know." Monty says stepping away. "Why don't we become friends?"

"What?"

"Evil can have friends." The vampire smiles. "Just not too long before they turn on each other."

"What is it that you want from me?" Foop desperately wanted the vampire to leave. "Just tell me so I can tell you to get the he'll isout of my house."

"What's one thing that evil rarely has a shot at?"

"Winning." Foop answered as if he were in evil classes.

Monty winked, "I want to win Foop and I'll do anything to make that happen!"

A black dust swirled around the vampire boy and in a second he had vanished, leaving the anti more confused than he had been before.

He couldn't stop Montys words from ringing in his ears. _**Good is not Good.**_

 _Next Day. (Monday)_

"Evil left side!" Jorgen blew the whistle as loud as he could making sure the boys suffered from the pain. "Get ready for dodgeball!"

Monty and Foop shared a glance at one another. They were more than ready. Both of them had this anger and blood thirst to stop the goodies.

"Good on the right!" the biggest fairy yelled.

As the good moved to their side, Poof was going to make his change to the left. He and Foop hadn't spoken in any of their classes and the boy insisted on ignoring him. He had taken only one step onto the left when he had saw Monty and Foop glaring at him. He swore he saw his life flash before his eyes while staring straight into Foop's.

"Cosma! Get on a side!" Jorgen commanded. "I dont care which! Pick!"

The fairy looked back at his goodies. They had pleading puppy dog eyes. The golden haired one, Eros, didn't. Instead he only nodded for Poof. He wanted the fairy to come back to their side. Not because he was good player, but because it was better for his chances with the anti. Eros wasn't one to jump to conclusion, he knew. It wasn't right for good and evil to be mixed. He had known Poof and played by his side, a nod was a warning in the game.

Taking a step back, Poof felt his heart break. He turned to Eros who nodded again.

"So you playing on the good side today, Cosma?" Jorgen raised a brow. "Nice choice."

Across the gym, Foop was scowling. The evil had already got into position. He and Monty shared one last looked then-

Jorgen blew the whistle.

The good had the first shot. One of the goody jocks had picked up the hardest ball there was. With good aim, he threw it toward Monty.

The was spinning so hard that it might have caught flames. The good waited, wincing for the hit that was about to come. But, the unforseeable happened; Monty caught it. _With one hand._

A gust of wind, whipped across Monty's red hair, from catching the ball. The vampire was smirking as the good gasped in horror. He looked at Foop who was just as cocky as himself then back at the goodies, more specifically, Poof.

"It's time for Evil to win." Monty growled throwing the ball back with a harder force that actually made the ball catch _flames._

 **BlackBlizzard: Sup lovies?**


	6. Monty's Revenge

Chapter 06 Monty's revenge

Poof had heard what Monty said, but was to busy with his flashback what happened earlier that day.

Flashback

Poof arrived at the school. After changing his hair style he felt ashamed of himself. Sure this was something Foop wanted to see on him, but Poof wasn't too comfortable with the new hairstyle he poofed over himself yet.  
So as a disguise he poofed over his head a pink wig. The wig almost looked exactly like his original hair was, before Poof decided to massacrer it all off. But was held with a few pins to not be blown off by the winds of him rushing to class.

As he arrived in his Evil 101 class the students noticed Poof was nervous. Mr Tod nodded to Poof and he quickly flew to his place. Foop had arrived earlier that day in class because of a small discussion he had with his teacher.

As Mr Tod started the lesson Foop looked quietly over to Poof. He could see three pins around Poof's head, it looked like he was wearing a wig.

'Has Poof really cut his hair?' Foop asked himself and chuckled.

He couldn't wait to find out.

Whiles Mr Tod was talking about the Henry the VIII's executions, Foop looked to Poof and whisper talked to him.

"You ok Poof? You haven't played a prank yet or talked to anyone so far." Foop asked.  
Poof just faced him with a slight blush, he focused back on the lessons and shook his head a bit.

"Why have you got pins in your hair?" Foop tried to start the conversation.  
But again he just got the cold shoulder. Foop shrugged it off and then worked on the worksheet that Mr Death handed out. Poof will tell him when he was ready.

Out of the flash back.

As Poof was out of his flash back he heard what Monty said.

'It's time for Evil to win? What? This is just a dodge ball game.' Poof thought worried.  
The good students were all dodging the balls as best as they could, almost the same as last time the good students have cleaned the bad students up. But what Poof noticed was that Monty and Foop's throwing techniques were becoming better, faster and more prestige.

Every one of the good creatures tried to hit the two last bad guys, but every time the balls would come hurtling their way the two would catch the balls, and throw it with prestige back towards the good students.  
Already the good students were being whipped from the playing field with blue wounds. The balls were coming faster, harder and exacter. To Poof's luck, he didn't fall under the two evil mastermind's target range yet.

Then Poof realised the last good student was off the playing field.

'Oh no.' Poof said worried as Monty caught his thrown ball.

He heard the student behind him chanting: "Poof, Poof, Poof, Poof."

And Poof saw Jordan looked confused, the bad side had only 3 off whiles the good students have lost all the students. Only Monty, Foop and himself were left.  
Whiles the chanting was going on Foop caught the ball again and used Poof as the main target, Poof dodged, caught and threw the ball as often as he could back, but Foop and Monty proved to be hard targets, they would always catch the ball before it would hit them or dodge skilfully.

Whiles Poof and Foop were continuing to throw the ball at each other, as well as draining their energy sources, Poof spotted out of the corner of his eye that Monty vanished into the boy's changing room for a split second and then came back onto the school playing field.

'What is he playing at? And No I don't mean dodge ball.' Poof thought.

The throwing insults continued as well as the chants. Even Jordan von Strangle was sitting on the edge of his seat, this was better then the Fairy sports on the TV.

Monty had actually sneaked back into the locker room for his prank. He planted into the boys and girls sink two bath bombs. Once the water was turned on the entire locker room will be filled with bath explosives, causing a wonderful smell, he chose lavender for the girls and strawberry for the boys, to spread around the sweat smelling locker room.

As Monty was going to join Foop again he caught sight of Foop's wand that was in his school bag.

"Ah yes Foop. I've got something extra special for you." Monty said.

He got from his bag a small coloured disk, tightly packed with confetti. Only the slightest disturbance could cause this confetti bomb to explode in his wand and come hurtling out.  
'Perfect everything is set. Oh this will be perfect.' Monty thought and quickly joined the other students in the sports hall.  
The girls, the boys and Foop's prank were all set. Monty couldn't wait for the action to start. He quickly flew outside and joined Foop.  
Foop and Poof in the mean time have continued dodging the dodge balls. Now with Monty the three were out to destroy each other.

Foop and Poof have thrown the ball, about 200 and counting times, but every time it would come close to them they would either catch it or let the ball hit the wall and then catch.

'This is becoming old.' Monty thought as he caught the ball this time.

The chanting of the students continued. But Foop's heart almost stopped. He could see in Monty's eyes pure determination, and more revenge then he has cut off.

'Oh no. Monty please no.' Foop thought, shocked.

Poof blinked as Monty hurled the dodge ball so fast, so strong that it didn't catch fire, but a pure white light. It was travelling at the speed of light. A split second later the ball slammed into Poof and shot him into the wall.  
Lucky for Poof, Foop muttered the spell to summon up a mattress to catch him. But the ball print on Poof's face was the clear sign, he has been hit. Poof collapsed on the ground and the ball bounced around on the side. Poof was out.

Jordan von Strangle blinked and blew his whistle, "The evil students win this round. Now get washed and get out."

All the students ran to their locker rooms. And quickly had their wash. Foop flew up to Poof and helped him up again.

"Good game Poof." Foop praised Poof.  
Poof smiled and nodded his head, "And good hits Foop..."

The two entered the locker room together to get their bodies washed and then leave for their next lessons. Foop and Monty flew to their bags to get their washing kit.  
Foop looked carefully over to Poof, half of Poof's face was bright red threw the fierce hit that Monty delivered to him. It couldn't be helped that Foop felt guilty for that hit. After all he and Monty had planed this out.  
Just as the boys were going into the washing room, they all heard a fierce scream from the girls locker room.

"AAAAHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT!" The girls screamed.

As quickly as the female magical students could, they grabbed their sports kit and ran out of the locker room. Forcing the door closed. From that room a bright stench of strawberry's was coming. All the girls fled with their bags and coughed fiercely.

"What is going on?" Jordan asked mad.  
He looked threw a height window into the girl's locker room. Pink bubbles and a strong smell of strawberries were coming from it.  
"A clear student prank." Jordan growled.

As the boy students heard it Foop knew this was the prank Monty has been talking about. And Foop spotted one of the male pixies about to activate the second bomb.  
"WAIT DON'T!" Foop shrieked.

But to late, the pixie had turned on the water and a short while later all the male students had to flee their bathroom, still in their sports kit, and holding the door closed. Again from there a strong scent of lavender came from that bath bomb. And the bubbles were a deep purple.

"Ah and there we have the mastermind behind it. FOOP!" Jordan screamed.  
Foop blinked, "What? Jordan this wasn't my idea."

"Why would you then scream, 'Wait don't' if you didn't know about the prank?" A Pinterest asked mad. Her name is Mona.

A female version of Dracula. Foop thought this could be Monty's cousin. All the Students glared hard at Foop. Foop so badly wanted to rat Monty out for this disaster, but he couldn't that would lose his friends trust in him.

Jordan glared at Foop harder, "Plus you just screamed: 'Wait don't'. So that means you knew about this from the beginning. How did you leave the sports hall without any one noticing?"

"Because I didn't leave the sports hall." Foop said. "It was-"

But Foop caught Monty's eyes begging him not to rat him out. Foop's temper was spiking. But Monty was his first friend, if he ratted him out then that would break their friendship forever.

"Foop?" Everyone asked.

Foop's mind raced how he could cover up his statement, looking to his magic book which was poking form his bag he hand an idea.

"It was a test for a spell I found in the Magic 101 book during the evil lesson's." Foop explained.

Monty and everybody else blinked shocked and confused. Foop flew to his book and opened the chapter revolving around bubbles. He picked his wand up and flew to the boys bathroom.

"By our first sports lesson as we changed I noticed how filthy the bathroom in the boys changing room was. I take it the girls room was the same." Foop started his explaining.

Mona, the female vampire nodded her head, "Yes they stink all the time and with the fifty billion different perfumes and deodorants we use it is just getting worse."

Foop nodded, Monty was surprised that Foop had an actual plan to turn the prank to his advantage.

Foop flew to the girls locker room and waved his wand with the spell: "Croxit, matrix, flashum."

All the bubbles floated back into the bathroom, exploded all over the place and turned into a massive bubbles creature. It touched all the sinks, showers, floors and windows. Everyone was cleaned. And after 2 minutes the last bubbles exploded and the bathroom was as clean as the first day the school was built.

Then Foop flew to the boys locker room. "Croxit, matrix, flashum."

And the same happened to the boys locker room. It was cleaned from head to toe. All the students blinked, and then applauded.  
"Thanks Foop." Everybody praised his idea.  
Foop just shrugged his shoulders, "Its ok."  
Foop got changed and flew outside to the playing field. Monty flew after him, his own face was bright red.

Before the two could change a word, Monty grabbed Foop and embraced him.

"Thank you for not ratting me out Foop." Monty said and hugged him tighter.

Foop blushed and rolled his eyes, "Think nothing of it Monty. I just didn't want you to get kicked out of High school. You need the education if you want to succeed in the evil industry."

Monty nodded and the two friends kicked a few stones with their feet. The other students followed shortly after.

Then Monty spotted Poof wasn't around anywhere.

"Hey Foop. Where is Poof suddenly?" Monty pointed out.

Foop looked around and saw, true everyone was out, only Poof wasn't.

"I'll get him." Foop said and flew back to the boys locker room.

Inside the locker room everything was gleaming with Foop's cleaning spell. Even the century old graffiti was gone.

Foop spotted a purple dressed Poof sitting in his spot in the boys changing room and he didn't budge. He was holding his hand and whipping his tears away.

"Hey Poof, the sports lesson is over." Foop pointed out and held the door open for him.

Poof breath harder and harder, before looking back to Foop. Foop read in Poof's eyes that something was deeply hurting the Fairy.

Foop closed the door and flew next to Poof, Poof made a bit of room and shook in his body. Foop stayed quiet at the other boys side and watched Poof.

Poof grabbed from his bag a bottle of cold water and drank it. After cooling himself down from the sports lesson Poof looked back over to Foop.

"Sorry that I wasn't after the other students Foop... it is just... I have done something that I wanted to make you happy... and maybe be your friend... but it's turned out bad..." Poof said as his face was heated up.

Foop blinked, "The reason why you are wearing a pink wig?"

Poof nodded, "I've tried a different spell out for my hair, and I didn't want to shock you during our evil lesson or have any of the other students pick on me for changing my style."

"If they do Poof then ignore it. I've been picked at my old school for having a moustache at the age of 50 and no other kid had, so chop, chop I cut it of and the teasing stopped. Also I mainly just ignore what the other students say about me. Actions speak louder then words." Foop explained.  
Poof chuckled, that explained where his moustache ended up. Foop nodded to Poof and watched him.

Poof felt a bit more confidant, so he pulled all the pins out of his hair, and then lifted the wig carefully off.

Foop felt his face heat up, that was now Poof, his hideous long hair was completely gone, now Poof's hair was reaching his ears, and his front cotton candy was cut off as well, now only his fringe was curled round his head.

"I've cut my hair to see how it would feel like not having to carry the 'cotton ball', as you've doubted it, around the school any more. And... I was hoping you like the style." Poof said as his face grew even redder.

Foop's face was at first a light purple, but after hearing Poof's explanations Foop's face heated even more. Poof changed for him? He didn't have to do that. But Foop had to admit, Poof looked hot now with the shorter hair style.

Foop realised Poof was waiting for a statement from him. "Um... well it is a change. And it looks good on you Poof. But please, don't change for anyone, not even an evil brat like myself. Change because you want to. And I'm sorry over what I said to your old hair."

"Its all right Foop. Thank you anyway. Plus thanks for the compliment." Poof said and blushed as well.

Foop nodded and they flew back out of the changing room. As they flew past the other students he noticed all the evil kids looked at him with anger in their eyes and the good students looked the same.

Foop's eyes turned to thunder, "HAVEN'T YOU GOT A CLASS TO GO TO?"

Quickly, the hall way was cleared of all the students, including Poof and Foop disappeared.

 **BlackBlizzard: I hope this time it's come out right, thank you guys for the patience, and I hope you liked this chapter! Lovies! And Quanktumspirit did an awesome job with this!**


End file.
